Naruto May Cry
by SouryuofHeaven
Summary: Four years old Naruto is attacked by a mob and is saved by the famous demon hunter Dante! Let's see what happens when He is taken on as a pupil. Xover NarutoDMC NaruHinaAnko
1. Chapter 1: Meeting of HalfDemons

**NMC: Naruto May Cry**

(A new story idea I came up with, I hope you guys like it.)

I do Not own Naruto, Devil May Cry, or whatever other Games or anime/Manga That I get Ideas off of. I'm Poor so don't sue although I doubt you'll get much.

**Chapter One: The Meeting of the Half-demons**

Four years ago a giant fox attacked Konohagakure no sato. This fox had nine tail and with one swing, could destroy mountains and cause tsunami's. That was when several of the sato's shinobi fought valiantly against the beast. Ultimately the Kyuubi no Youko was sealed away by the village's strongest shinobi, the fourth Hokage. He sealed the demon into the bellybutton of a new-born that had his umbilical-cord freshly cut. The name of the child is… Uzumaki Naruto!

Presently

Uzumaki Naruto, currently age four, was running for his young life. Behind him were a giant mob of at least thirty or forty men and young women.

"Get him! Don't let that demon get away!" one of the younger men yelled which caused the mob to speed up.

"Demon, I'll get you back for my lover you killed!" a women in the mob yelled as she brandished a kitchen knife.

The young Naruto simply ran, "I didn't do anything, leave me alone!" he shouted as our young hero ran the corner. Sadly, fate was against him for the street was a dead-end. Our hero tried to find any cracks or sewer lids to run but didn't find any. When he turned around to leave and go down the other path, he saw the group had already blocked off the entrance to the street and were starting to close in on him.

"You have nowhere to run now demon. Now take your rightful punishment and die!"

All the members in the mob raised their voices in and started to charge the boy. Naruto closed his eyes and fell into a fetal position to protect what he could. The mob was about to reach him when the heard a scream from the back. Everyone looked back, even Naruto raised his head to see what was going on. He saw one of the male mob member get his arm sliced off. And in a second he saw a burst of fire and the man drop down dead.

He looked up to see a man in his mid-twenties sheath a giant sword on to his back with his right hand as he carried something foreign in his left. The man had snow-white hair and blood red eyes, wore a black body-armor over a red bodysuit, black jeans, a red overcoat with a leather strap which held his sword and another one of those foreign objects.

He looked at the crowd and stepped forward. The people close to him stepped back.

"A group of adults trying to kill a child, now this is a pitiful sight." The man said as he stretched his arm out to the sides.

"What are you talking about? That thing isn't an innocent child. It's a demon and we are going to get rid of it!" one of the men said with a little fear in his voice.

"A demon? Ha, that little twerp? I see demons alright," some of the villagers were relieved, "but the demon isn't that kid, it's you lot of prissy dip-shits. Now leave him alone or I'll put holes in you like I did the last guy."

That scared some of the people in the group. But one of the braver men ran at him with a knife in hand.

"You're not stopping us from killing that demon! He killed our loved ones and he's going to pay!" the man said as he pushed the knife forward ready to stab the man. But the man spun around the knife and punched the man with his left… hard. The man punched the mob member into the wall… it would be safe to assume that guy isn't getting up anytime soon.

The man looked at the others like nothing happened and said, "Anyone else wanna try?"

This dispersed the mob quickly. Once everyone was gone the man holstered the foreign object into the other holder and walked towards our hero. Naruto scooted back slowly as the man walked slowly towards him. Naruto finally reached the end of the road. He closed his eyes thinking he was going to die by this man's hands.

"Hey, kiddo, you ok?" The man asked as he reached for Naruto's head when he felt electricity course through his hand. He looked at his hand and at Naruto, 'so this is what they meant when they called him a demon.'

"Hey kid, what's your name?"

Naruto looked up at the strange man, "U-U-Uzumaki Naruto."

"Naruto eh? Well Mine is Dante and I'm a demon," He said with a grin on his face, "and I got a sweet proposition for ya. Come with me and I'll teach ya everything I know about fighting as well as a few other things. Wdda ya say?"

Naruto looked up at the self-proclaimed demon and thought for a moment, "Will I become strong?"

"Sure kid. I'll make you the best." Dante said with arrogance in his voice.

"Will you make me into the Fifth Hokage?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Whatever you say kid. Whatever you say," Dante said as he turned around and started to walk away, "I'll meet you at the West entrance in thirty minutes. I need to get a few things before we leave."

Naruto jumped up and rushed straight to his home, 'I'm going to become stronger. I'll become the Hokage with my power and get back at the villagers who shunned me. They'll see.'

Thirty minutes later at the West gate

Naruto could be seen running toward the Gate with a backpack three times his size.

Once he reached the gate he looked around and found Dante off to the left of the gate drinking a can of beer. Once he finished, he took the can and gripped it to the point it became a small metal ball.

"Wow, you showed up. I thought you weren't going to show up," Dante said to the four year old and noticed the backpack, "Damn kid, what the hell did ya put in there?"

Naruto gave Dante a grin, "some clothes and the rest is my supply of cup ramen."

Dante slipped.

"Just how many are ya taking with you?" he asked.

"All of it."

Dante fell straight to the floor.

"What… what's wrong?" Naruto asked inoocently.

'This is going to be intresting.' Dante thought as he got up and patted himself.

"Your leaving all your ramen here."

"…"

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled.

"You heard me."

"But I don't want to." Naruto protested.

"Fine, you're not coming." Dante said.

"W-w-what?… Fine." Naruto said as he removed his favorite food albeit crying and mumbling that this was a travesty against everything that was pure and good. Once Naruto finished and Dante inspected the luggage, Dante walked over to a bush and brought out his custom made Harley and put the backpack into one of the side bags.

Dante sat down and signaled for Naruto to sit in the back. Naruto complied and once he sat down Dante put a helmet on his head.

"Yo kid, better hold on tight because this is going to be rough." Dante said to a confused Naruto as he stepped on the gas and rushed forward the Gate wall.

"W-w-w-hat do you think you're doing? We're going to crash!" Naruto said gripping Dante's coat tightly as his four year old hands could.

"Wwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhoooooooooooooooo!" Dante screamed as he pressed a button on the side of the handle bar which ignited the nitrous-oxide. Then he did a jump and started to ride up the wall of the gate and jumped over the top going over to the other side of the wall and riding off into the forest.

To be continued.

(Well… What did you guys think? Oh, And I'm letting you guys vote for the pairing. Just Tell me in the review who you want this Naruto to be with and after a while, I'll count the votes and let that be the pairing. Bye)


	2. Chapter 2: Naruto's Return

**Naruto May Cry**

(The second chapter is up and ready to be read! Everyone… please Enjoy!)

**Chapter 2: Naruto's Return**

The Sandaime was taking a stroll around the forest that night to get away from the dreaded paper works. He decided to go see if Naruto would like to join him knowing that hyperactive boy liked the time he spent with him. Since he was born, Sandaime always thought of him as a second grandchild. But when He was walking down the hall to Naruto's apartment he saw the remnants of the door to Naruto's apartment. He quickly rushed to the opening to see everything inside in shambles. Sandaime rushed out to find the anbu that he stuck with Naruto to secure his safety. He found them with a couple of jounin and chuunin shinobi celebrating.

"The demons gone from the village! This causes for a celebration! Hey barkeep, another serving of beer for everyone. My treat!" one of the anbu said as everyone else raised their mugs in praise.

"Hey tell us how it happened again!" one of the jounin said with a slur in his voice.

One of the Anbu assigned to Naruto stood up on the table, "Well, we were watching that demon as instructed," he heard boo's coming from the crowd, "When we saw some of the villagers forming a mob. They destroyed his apartment! I joined in the mob because killed my girlfriend. You should have seen his face! Oh the terror he showed it was great! Well, while we were trying to bound and gag him, he ran away."

As the story went on, the drunken anbu started to list the names of those involved in the mob. Sandaime was on the verge of going in and killing everyone in their and find everyone responsible and torture them in the cruelest forms he knew from the Great Shinobi Wars. For now he decided to stay hidden and listen to the rest of the tale.

"So what happened next?" a chuunin asked.

"Well, while the others were chasing him around, I decided to take a shortcut and place a genjutsu in front of him so it looked like he had no place left to run," Everyone in the bar were cheering, "Then a guy comes out from nowhere when we were about to kill the demon and dispursed the villagers and so we decided to hide and see who the hell this guy was. He declared himself a demon and took the kid with him. Anfterwards the guys at the gate told me the guy and the demon disappeared into the forest on a strange machine."

Now Sandaime couldn't take it anymore.

"So you all betray my orders eh?" everyone tunred around to see a really pissed off Hokage.

"Please ho-hokage-sama, we were doing this village a favor in letting that demon brat go." The anbu said.

"You just now broke one of our biggest laws just now," Sandaime said with a vein popping out of his head, "Everyone here will be stripped of their shinobi ranks and for a twenty-four hour period tortured in anyway I see fit."

They tried to run but all were caught by a kage-bunshin of the sandaime hokage.

"Take them to the torture chamber." The original commanded as the clones hauled their captives away.

'I hope you're alright where ever you are Naruto.' thought sandaime as he stared up to the sky with tears streaking though his age old face.

Eight Years Later

The village went on with their daily routine as the village got ready for their annual festival in commemoration to the defeat of Kyuubi. From the Western gate watch tower the shinobi stationed there looked out to see a great ball of dust heading their way.

"Hey, do you see that?" one of the watchers asked the other, "What is it?"

The other watcher took out a pair of binoculars and looked over at the dust ball to trace it to its origins. What he saw was a kid the age of twelve on an unknown machine. He wore a pair of black snowboard kaki pants with combat boots. He wore nothing else on tope except a black raincoat with red streaks going vertically along the back and sides. The child wore sunglasses covering his eyes and his hair was sun-kissed yellow with tints of red as it got closer to the end and the end was tied into a tail (like Jiraiya). On his back was a huge strap holding several scrolls in it with a long sword in its sheath with a broadsword at his side.

The boy was approaching the gate fast. He was about to reach the gates when he skidded to a stop. He jumped off the strange machine and looked up.

"Hey, you two just going to stare at my sweet ride or are you going to let me in?" the boy asked the guards.

"State your name and purpose for being here you insolent br-" the guard said before the binoculars in his hand shattered. The shinobi looked at the destroyed binoculars, his eyes widened and looked down at the kid to see him wielding a smoking weapon of unknown origins.

"shut yer yapping and let me in. I just need to talk to the hokage for some private business and my name is of no concern to you." The kid said angering the guards.

"Why you little." The guard said angrily when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see the third.

"Whats with all this commotion? I could here it across the village." He asked the guard who calmed down some.

"There is an insolent child down there saying he has some private business with you." The guard pointed down to the boy.

The third looked down and felt something tugging at some strings in his heart. He knew the boy from somewhere but couldn't quite remember where.

"Hey old man, I got some business with ya. If you won't let me in, I'll just come in myself." The guards laughed hysterically.

"Yeah laugh right snort you point finger at the kid open this giant gate all by yourself." The guards were laughing when the felt a rumble and fell to the floor.

"What the hell was that?" The guard asked and looked over the edge to see the kid pushing the gate slowly, but surely, open. Their eyes widened as the kid fully opened the gate enough to allow him and his strange transportation. After he pulled everything he had through the gate he looked up at the awe stricken onlookers.

"I told ya that I would get in," then he pointed to the third, "and I want to talk to you… now!"

The third sighed and shouted down, "I'll meet you in my office. I'll send some o…"

"Ya don't need to send anyone to lead me. I know the way already." The boy interrupted and got back on his strange mount and sped off towards the Hokage's Tower.

'He knows a lot about the village. Hmmm. I know him from somewhere.' Were the Third Hokage's last thought before he shunshin-ed out of the guard tower to re-appear in his office. As soon as he appeared in his office, the door was kicked open by the kid as he had several anbu members trying to subdue him.

"Let kick me Punch go!" The child beat down all the anbu that was on him like he was swatting a fly. The anbu were about to go back in for a second round when the third stopped them and dismissed them.

"Now child," He said as he walked over and sat down in his comfy desk chair, "What business do you have with me?"

"What? How could you forget me old man? Was it because I left for about eight years? Snap fingers I think this'll jog your memories." The kid made a seal and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Sandaime watched as the smoke cleared. As the cloud dissipated, his eyes widened.

"N-n-naruto? Is that you?" Sandaime got out of the chair and moved closer to the boy.

"NOW you remember," Naruto said changing back and smiled his old foxy grin, "I'm happy to be home old man."

Sandaime hugged Naruto and cryed tears of joy, "I thought I lost you when I heard about the mob attacking you."

"Don't worry about it. I've been taken good care of by Dante- shishou," Naruto said getting out of the hug, "Now I'm stronger than ever."

Hokage nodded and took a good look at the new Naruto. Then something caught his attention.

"Naruto…"

"If you're wondering about the Kyuubi, don't worry about him," Sandaime's was shocked, "I was told about him by Dante- shishou and the Kyuubi and I are one now."

"Isn't it ironic old man? I became what these pitiful villagers hate the most to become stronger," Naruto said spreading his hands to his side and laughing, "but the main reason I wanted to talk to you was the fact I still want to become Hokage and protect this village. But I need to become a proud leaf shinobi to do that. I need you to let me in this year's gradutating academy students."

Sandaime got on a stern face and looked into Naruto's eyes to find any signs of the Kyuubi controlling him in any way. Seeing none he sighed with relief and smiled.

"I'll allow it," he said going back to the desk and pulling out a piece of paper and pen, started to scribble something on to the paper. Once he was finished, he took the paper and folded it and put it into an envelope wich he burned wax on and stamped his seal on to.

"Here is the permission form," Hokage said handing the envelope to Naruto, "The graduation exam is tomorrow at nine o'clock sharp so don't be late."

"Don't worry about that old man. I'll show you how much I grew over the last eight years." Naruto said cheerfully and rushed out the door.

'No matter how many years pass, you'll always be you Naruto. A kind-hearted child that will bring Konoha to prosperity.' Hokage thought as he looked out his office window to see Naruto speed off to the business district to get a room at a hotel.

'Now I just need to remember to give him a new house to live in.' Hokage chuckled a little before taking a drag from his smoke pipe and starting on his job with a fierce and renewed vigor.

Mean while, Naruto was speeding though the streets and laughing.

"Hey Konoha, I'm back!"

To be continued….

(The voting for pairings has started and this is where it stands at now.

Hinata – 2

Anko – 2

Kurenai – 1

Harem – 1

Tenten – 1

Ino – 0

Tsunade – 0

Shizune – 0

Sakura – 0

Hanabi – 0

Tayuya – 0

Hana – 0

Until I get finished with a new chapter try reading my other stories. Until then, good bye!)


	3. Chapter 3: Academy Exams Commence!

**Naruto May Cry**

(I might stop the pole in one or two more chapters so please vote if you haven't and I say screw it to rules and I'm allowing everyone to vote once per chapter so get voting people. Oh, and the poles stand as such:

Hinata – 6

Anko – 5

Kurenai – 2

Harem – 3

Tenten – 2

Ino – 0

Tsunade – 0

Shizune – 0

Sakura – 0

Hanabi – 1

Tayuya – 0

Hana – 0

Enjoy the new chapter!

**Chapter 3: Academy Exam Commence!**

It was a sunny day in the village of Konoha, and many of the academy students were anxious to pass the genin exams they were going to take today. But one student especially, his name was Uchiha Sasuke, he was the only survivor to the Uchiha massacre and the only other member of the village with a powerful kekkei genkai. He was in his usual brooding mood as always.

"Get the fucking hell out of my way!" a voice said from behind. Sasuke looked back to see a blonde kid riding something unknown to him. Of course, we know him, it was Naruto.

'Shit! I'm going to hit him if I don't do something.' Naruto thought as he pulled on the handles of his customized Kawasaki motorcycle and jumped into the air, flipped and landed the cycle and skidded to a halt.

"What the hell's your problem? Couldn't you here me say get out of my way?" Naruto shouted angrily as he checked the motorcycle for any scratches on its sides. Once He saw everything was alright he got on it and drove off.

"Freaky." was all Sasuke said before heading off to the academy.

Naruto drove around the village just for fun because he knew it was pointless to head there.

"Damn I'm hungry." Naruto said to himself rubbing his growling stomach.

He was now weaving through the traffic of people in the shopping district when he spotted a pizza shop.

"Oh hell yes! Pizza!" Naruto shouted as he stopped his bike to side and entered the shop.

50 minutes later

"Thank you come again!" said the waitress as she stared at Naruto's butt.

"I'll be coming back again for lunch, so don't worry about it!" Naruto said as he exited. He looked down at his watch and he was cutting it close.

"Shit." He said as he ran to his bike and sped off towards the academy.

At the academy

"Now students, today is an important day for you all," Iruka, the sensei of the graduating class said.

"As you kn"

"WAIT!" a voice said from the window. Everyone looked over to see a kid on a machine heading their way.

"Everyone, away from the windows!" Iruka commanded. The children did so and no sooner they did so, the boy crashed through a good portion of the wall and jumped off his bike which hit the wall and slid down. Iruka was curious and angry at the kid for endangering his student's lives. The boy got up and turned around and looked at the bike.

"Damnnit! I thought I got the timing right," Iruka sweat dropped at the boy's antics, "Oh, are you Umino Iruka?"

"Yes I am."

"I'm here to take the genin exam here," The boy dug through one of the pockets to find an envelope, "Here is a letter from the old man Hokage as proof."

Iruka read through it and confirmed it was from the Sandaime, "Ok, but since you weren't here for all of the terms required, your at the bottom of the class. I would also like you to tell everyone your name."

"Fine," the boy said and turned around to face the class, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, mess with me and you won't live another day to regret it."

Iruka's eyes widened, 'The demon, here?' in his mind the death of his parents came back.

"W-w-well Naruto, just find a seat and wait for me to finish the instructions."

"Whatever." Naruto shrugged and lightly jumped over the students head and landed right in an empty seat with his feet on the desk and quickly fell asleep.

10 minutes later

"I want to see you all out on the field." Iruka said waking Naruto from his sleep.

All the students started to follow Iruka out of the door and out on to the field.

"Alright students, this year's exam consists of three tests. The first will be weapons exam, where we see how well you can handle the basic shuriken and throwing kunai. Second will be your endurance, in this test we will see how fast you can finish the obstacle course we instructors created. Finally, we have the ninjutsu test. Here we see how well you can control and mold chakra by having you perform a simple bunshin no jutsu. To help me, my assistant Mizuki will help judge," Iruka said looking at the students, "Ok, Naruto since your new here, why don't you go first."

Naruto yawned and stepped in front of everyone else. Iruka smirked when he saw Naruto didn't have any kunai or shuriken.

"Naruto, for this test you need to hit that target from 50 meters. You don't have any shuriken or kunai, I'll let you borrow a few of mine," Iruka said handing him a few kunai and shuriken. Now, it may have seemed this was a nice thing to do at this point for a person that thinks Naruto as a demon, But the trick with the weapons were that they looked normal but had a small deformities, probably from being over used, that made them very inaccurate.

'I would like to see him pass with those weapons' Iruka thought as he smirked inwardly.

Naruto looked at the weapons then looked at Iruka, "Thanks," Iruka thought he foled the boy until Naruto tossed them aside, "But I won't need them when I have A&D"

Naruto grabbed one of his scrolls and bit his thumb. He unrolled a small bit of the scroll and spread his blood on the first words which was a big bold 'A&D'. Then in a cloud of smoke, two weapons which were Naruto's own customized pistols that resembled Dante-sensei's Ebony and Ivory. Of course, no one knew what A&D stood for until Naruto brought the weapons to his sides. From the student's point of view, the guns were nothing more than a metal object one painted black with red streaks running across the sides and coming to a stop when the back spreads to show bat wings, the other looked the same except this one had dove wings at the end and the coloring was extremely polished silver with white streaks. Naruto aimed them at the target.

"Angel and Devil." Naruto said with a smirk as he pulled the trigger at an extreme rate. The noise to the students was unbearable and many covered their ears. After what seemed like an eternity, Naruto stopped shooting, spun the guns on his fingers, and holstered them. When the dust settled, there was nothing left of the target. Mizuki and Iruka just stood there stunned until Naruto spoke to them.

"Now are we going to continue or what?"

"O-o-o-okay, next is the obstacle course. Ready… set… go!" Iruka yelled as he clicked the stopwatch.

Naruto grinned, "This is easy," he snapped his fingers and whispered, "quicksilver."

Soon everything started to slow down and soon completely stopped. Naruto hummed a tune and started to work on the course. On the outside though, everyone was stunned at how fast Naruto was moving so fast that even Iruka, with his trained eyes, could only see a blur yellow with hints of red speeding through the course. Soon Naruto reached the finish and snapped his fingers again to undo quicksilver.

"Iruka-sensei, what time did I get?" Iruka got out of his stupor and stopped the timer. His eyes bulged.

"T-t-t-two seconds flat." Naruto whooped.

"Your final task is to perform bunshin no jutsu then the test is completed." Iruka said.

Naruto nodded, but instead, he mumbled something and his shadow started to rise off of the ground and then slit into three identical shapes of Naruto. Suddenly, the shadows burst leaving three Naruto's as the dark forms reformed into his shadow.

"Does this qualify?" Naruto asked the once again stunned instructors.

Iruka just silently handed Naruto a leaf head band. Naruto just grinned and walked back to the classroom.

30 minutes later…

The students that passed came back. Naruto could only guess at why some of them passed. Many of the girls that swooned over the last Uchiha was highly suspect. He decided not to dwell on it as long as he could trust them and let him use his full potential without them holding him back. After a while, Iruka-sensei and Mizuki entered into the room.

"Congratulations on passing the exams everyone, although you have passed, things aren't over yet. You all shall meet here again several weeks from now to be officially assigned to a team. Thanks for giving me a fun year everyone. Dismissed!"

Naruto looked at his watch to see it was a little close to lunch so he grabbed his cycle and decided to head out.

"Naruto, you stay here." Naruto looked back from the door to look at Iruka who was pointing to the destroyed wall.

"I'll fix it once I have lunch." Naruto said as he was abut to leave again, but this time Iruka grabbed him by the back of his jacket.

"No, you break, you fix." Now get crack'n" Iruka commanded.

Naruto sighed, "Fine, whatever."

Thirty minutes later

"All finished. Happy now?" Naruto asked crankily as Iruka inspected the wall.

"It's adequate until I get some pro's to do it. You can leave now."

Naruto grabbed his bike and left. Once he was out of the academy, he looked at his watch to see it was way past his lunch time.

"Oh fuck!" he shouted as he got on his bike and blasted off towards the pizza shop.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4:Settling in and ViolentMeeting

**Naruto May Cry**

(Here is the new chapter! But before I begin, I need to apologize for the miscount on the pairing and for not updating sooner. So here is the correct pairing count.

Hinata – 12

Anko – 18

Kurenai – 1

Harem – 5

Tenten – 3

Ino – 0

Tsunade –1

Shizune – 0

Sakura – 0

Hanabi – 1

Tayuya – 1

Hana – 0

Temari – 1

None – 1

I also might not have clarified on this or mentioned this at all so I apologize. I will not do Yaoi, I have nothing against it but I just can't do it. Yuri on the other hand I can do but doesn't pertain to this fic what so ever so let's just start the show!)

**Chapter 4: Getting Settled In and Violent Meetings**

"Man that was the best pizza I ever ate in my life!" Naruto said patting his stomach after gorging on ten extra large, everything on top pizza.

"I'm glad you liked it so much," His waitress said with a serene smile on her face, "But I'm surprised you can eat so much and stay so slim, I'm jealous of you."

Even though she was jealous, her eyes held a hint of lust as it size up our hero. Of course this did not go by unnoticed.

"See anything you like here… um," Naruto looked at her nametag, "Sayo-chan?"

The waitress named Sayo blushed heavily while Naruto laughed.

"You're so mean!" She said to him with a mocking pout expression.

"I know," Naruto said reaching out and scooping her up and setting her on to his lap with his face inches away from hers, "But I can be so much more if I wanted to."

He licked her ear earning him a moan from his captive waitress. He suddenly set her into another chair and placed the money on the table with a sizable tip.

"Can you tell me how long you're open?" Naruto asked her with a smile.

"I'm open for as long as you stay," Sayo teased earning a tinge of red from Naruto, "ha ha ha, I'm only kidding, we're open until eight at night."

"Good," Naruto said as he left, "Because you'll be seeing me everyday from now on."

Naruto mounted his bike and rode off, 'Now I need to meet with the old man for living arrangements'

Over at the Hokage's tower

Sandaime was having a relaxing time smoking on his favorite pipe. The reason he could relax today was because he had finished all the paper-works for today and nothing has troubled him yet. Yep. Things were good for the Sandaime Hokage.

'Ahhh, I wish I could do the everyday,' Sandaime thought as he listened to the sounds of nature, 'The birds are singing, people are chatting, the cicadas are making their noises… wait a minute, it's close to winter, there shouldn't be any cicadas around.'

Soon the doors to his office burst open, barely on it's hinges and Naruto's motorcycle skidded to a stop inches away from the desk.

"Hey ji-san, I'm here to know where I can live." Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

Sandaime sighed and internally cried, "I set you a place in between my house and the tower; But, I also made sure you had a house near the forest and also contained your own training ground."

Sandaime gave him a scroll which could be assumed as the deed to the house and a small unique key.

"The previous owner was a strange man and made all locks in his house very unique. That key should be able to let you in most of the rooms."

"Most?"

"The other keys are yet to be found and the doors seemed to be covered in some protective seals so no-one can force an entrance."

"Thanks Ji-chan. I'll be back if there is anything else." Naruto said as he picked up the bike like it was nothing and started to walk out the door.

"Oh, Naruto, one more thing," Naruto stopped and turned his head, "I had some of your basic necessities bought and placed at your houses front door."

Our hero nodded and walked out.

Outside the Tower

Naruto let out a big yawn as he set his motorcycle down and looked at the deed and key. He smiled as he looked down at one of the scrolls hanging off of him.

'Damn, I can't wait!' He thought as he mounted his ride and sped off towards the house. It didn't take long for him to find it. The house was the only one on its side of the street. At first glance, it looked just like any other two-story house, but it let out an aura of mystery that peaked one's curiosity. Naruto walked up to the door and put the key in. almost instantly the key started to turn on its own and the house seemed to have powered itself up. They door then swung open and showed the entrance. It was dark at first until the lights started to turn on one by one until the entire entrance as well as the hall that it was connected to turned on brightening up the area. Naruto drew his longsword out, took the key, and slowly entered the house. As soon as he entered the door shut on its own.

He didn't care much about it and continued his way into the house. The key allowed him access to the now free to enter: bathroom, kitchen, guest bedroom, six out of the twelve closets which apparently were filled with different assortments of pocky, the storage, living room, and the master bedroom whioch was pretty much the whole first floor. The master bedroom was the last room Naruto went to. It looked just like any other bedroom, bare and devoid of anything it previously held. Naruto slowly entered the room when he noticed that there was a loose floorboard in the far corner of the room, he could tell this because of the slight color difference in the wood. Naruto walked to it and lifted it up to see a small black box inside. Cautiously he opened it to see three keys of different size, shape, length, and style.

'I guess the ninja's didn't search thoroughly enough. Heh, I'll have to report this to the old man later.' He thought as he turned back to go through the other previously inaccessible doors and closets. The first key he used opened up the rest of the closets. Unlike the other closets, two contained piles of money (go figure that one out), three were just plain empty, but the last one was very odd. It was too small to be considered a room, but had enough space and a lifting door that led to the back of the house.

'I could use this as my garage.' Naruto thought, 'The more I look the more I like.'

The second key gave him access to some stairs leading to three more doors on the second story. The last one Naruto guessed opened the rest of the doors. He walked over to the closest door and used the key. This led him to a small relaxation room filled with comfortable patio chairs with a wall made entirely out of glass to look out at the peaceful view of the forest. He then proceeded to the next door to find it there was nothing there. He then continued to the last room, which happens to be a study room, which astonished him. Once he entered the door the room immediately widened to one fourth of the size of Konoha Public Library. He looked through the immense shelves to find over ninety percent of the books and scrolls were on various topics gen, nin, tai, ken, medical, and present kinjutsu's and how to perform and perfect them. Naruto now wondered on who could collect so much without anyone's knowledge until he came upon a desk in the what appeared to be the center of the room. He looked at the desk for a moment until he spotted an envelope hidden under a few other papers. Naruto sheathed his sword, picked up the letter and read it.

It read:

_To whomever can enter the house,_

_I congratulate you on having found the keys to this room and the rest of the house! I created this house to protect the rich knowledge I collected over my lifetime. If you are a ninja and are wondering how I could collect this vast knowledge, I am…was a sennin that presided over the collective knowledge of the shinobi world. I chose to store them in Konoha because the souls of these people showed me they would not abuse the knowledge and power for their own gains. But just in case one should ever arise, I made the keys and seals to prevent invasions and theft of these potentially dangerous knowledge. The keys and the seals on the doors were a first level of protection. There are more to behold but I am getting ahead of myself. To Gain full ownership, take this letter and go to the empty room. Set this letter in the middle and pour some of your blood on the letter. Then the house will judge you to see if you are worthy. If the house accepts, you can use that room to visually learn everything in the scrolls contained here by doing the same process with the scrolls._

_That is all._

_Sennin of Knowledge_

"Well, that was very informative," Naruto said sarcastically, "Well, better get it out of the way."

Four weeks later

By using his doppelganger ability, he furbished the entire first floor. His kitchen was now filled with all the essentials… which pretty much consisted frozen box pizzas, mini-pizzas, and several cans and bottles of non-alcoholic beer. He also acquired a liking for pocky and now ate several boxes as a snack. His bedroom now contained a Giant plasma screen TV. The latest in computer technology, and a few demons he sealed into plaques and hung up on his wall. If you looked closely, you could see seals of weird origin on the plaques as well as some of the furniture.

Naruto now sat in the restaurant eating pizza when he remembering how he made some of those seals.

_Flash back to First day_

_Naruto was in the empty room with the letter in the middle. He took out a dagger from one of the scrolls and cut his palm. The blood started to flow off on to the letter. At first nothing major happened but soon lines of light started to shoot out from under the letter and soon spread across the room. Soon creatures that resembled Pride and Greed from when he was with Dante-shishou started to appear en mass. _

"_Well, ain't this a bitch," Naruto grinned and unsheathed his long sword, "Well, now I have something fun to do to entertaine myself!" _

_The demons started to attack with their scythes and tri-point spears. Naruto ducked under the swings and stabs. Unfortunately for the demons, their attacks hit the others turning them to dust. Naruto smirked and ran straight at an oncoming attack._

_He ducked under this attack also he positioned himself into a jumping stance and yelled, "Rising sun!" In an instance Naruto was up in the air with the sword raised high while the demon was sliced right down the middle. Naruto flipped in mid-airand landed on an oncoming demons. he quickly sheathed his sword and brought out **A and D.**_

"_Waaaahoooo!" NAruto kicked off the floor and started to move forward as though the demon was a spinning skateboard and started to shoot at an extremely fast rate. Soon half the demons in the room were gone as for they turned to dust._

"_Time for the finisher," Naruto said to himself as he jumped up into the air and grasped the hilt of the broadsword at his side, "Air slice massacre!" _

_Naruto unsheathed the sword at an ungodly speed and a vortex appeared out of the sheath and the sword. Every demon the sword was pointed at disintegrated in an instant or tossed around by the vortex from the sheath that they were torn asunder. _

_All the demons in the room were gone in a matter of moments. Naruto landed and sheathed the blade. And in the place of the letter was a katana. But it wasn't an ordinary katana for it didn't have a blade. Naruto picked it up and looked at it for a moment when he suddenly felt a jolt of electricity run down his arm. He dropped the blade but felt it call to him. He reached out to it and grasped it again. Soon a red cloth at the end of the hilt wrapped around his fore arms and held fast to his hand too. He now felt a pull to his demonic chakra. Naruto decided to see what it meant and let some chakra seep into the hilt. A red glow started to come out of the hilt. Seeing this, Naruto let out more of his demonic chakra as well as the human chakra he had into the hilt. Soon the hilt glowed with the brilliance of the sun. In a flash of light where there used to be nothing was a blood red blade five shaku long (Which I think was about three yards. Correct me if I am wrong.) Naruto swung the blade as a blade of blue energy shot out and explode. _

"_Ahh, I see you received the gift." _

_Naruto turned around to see an old man standing where the sword and the letter previously lay._

"_Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked as he pointed the sword at the man's face._

"_Heh heh heh,you wouldn't hurt an old man like me would you?" the old man asked as he pushed the sword away._

"_Looks can be deceiving." He replied to the old man pointing the sword at the man's face, "Now who are you?"_

"_I am many things. I am the letter, the sword your holding," Naruto looks at the sword, "but I am the guardian of the house. I took the form of the previous owner because he created me and I am to protect this house as well as the new owner I approve of."_

_At this point the old Naruto would have made a smart ass comment, but…_

"_Zzzzzzzzzz…"_

_Naruto was asleep while holding the sword at the man. he face-faults._

"_Will you listen gaki!" The old man said as he whacked Naruto over the head with a cane he got from nowhere._

"_OW! Damn it!"_

"_Now that I have your attention, I'll explain."_

_(This part doesn't really have any relevance to the fic what so ever so I'll skip it.)_

"_Now to help you protect the house even more, here." The old man tossed a scroll to Naruto who caught it. _

"_What the hell is this?"_

"_It's a scroll on how to create Guardians that attack anyone that tries to go through personal items, money, secrets, and anything else you can think of," The man said, "It will protect everything you can't… it did my master so it will work for you too."_

_Naruto just smirked, "I'll be back tohear to learn all those jutsu's later._

_End Flashback_

Naruto smirked as he remembered he had to go get his team assignment in a couple more weeks. During that time he has done nothing but train and has now mastered 2 D-ranked, 13 C-ranked , 25 B-ranked, 7 A-ranked, 4 S-ranked, and 10 forbidden techniques out of the library. This normally wouldn't have been possible if it wasn't for the fact Naruto's already high learning curve with the merging between him and the Kyuubi tripled it so he was pretty much a super absorbent sponge for learning. He now knew more techniques than the Sandaime Hokage.

Naruto now currently was spending time in the pizza shop eating his fiftieth slice of pizza.

Sayo was now on her break watched in amazement as to how a child could eat so much but stay so slim.

Mean while, a special Jounin by the name of Mitarashi Anko, was pissed beyond belief. Her favorite dango shop was now replaced by a pizza shop.

'What the hell is so great about a pizza shop anyway?' She thought as she entered the shop.

"Hello ma'am, can I take your order?" a girl said with a smile on her face.

"Get me some sake. And what ever you have that's good."

"Coming right up."

Soon the sake came with the house specialty pizza. Anko looked at it for a moment then picked up a slice.

'Well, here goes nothing.' She thought as she bit into the slice and chewed for a moment.

"…………."

"So, how do you like the pizza?" Anko's waitress asked.

"This…"

"This…"

"Yes?"

"TASTES LIKE CRAP!!" Anko shouted at the top of her lungs, "How Could such garbage take over the dango shop that used to be here?! Blasphemy I tell you!"

While Anko was raving and shouting about her horrible disgust for the food, our hero was getting angry at the bitch who dared diss the food of the gods.

"WHY I SHOULD…"

"Shut up!"

Anko stopped her tirade to look at the bastard who dared tell her to shut up. She spotted Naruto eating a slice of pizza.

"Oi Gaki, did you say something to me?" Anko asked in a threatening voice as she glared daggers at him.

Naruto looked up with a matching glare, "Yeah, I said shut up, you shouting makes my pizza taste like crap."

"Oh, I make your food taste like crap, do I?" Anko said with a nerve poking out of her forehead, "Well, let's see how good it tastes after this!"

Anko rushed towards Naruto. But to Naruto's surprise, she didn't go after him, she went after the table.

Naruto was a little too late to save the rest of his pizza. He now was on all fours mourning for the desecration of his food.

"Ha! Serves you right asshole!" Anko declared feeling a little better about her shop being gone.

Naruto finally snapped.

"You cold heated bitch… you'll pay for this!" Naruto shouted as he slowly stood up.

"What are you going to do about it gaki?"

Naruto turned his head and released a shit load of killing intent. Anko of course being the apprentice to the cold-blooded pedophile Orochimaru, wasn't phased at all from it.

But what did faze her was the fact Naruto pulled out Angel and shot a bullet that nicked her face and buried itself into the wall behind her.

Anko took her hand to the nicked are to feel blood flowing. Contrary to belief, even though Anko loved the sight of blood, she hated and I mean HATED to see her own blood flow. She also hates, and will kill, anyone who does bodily harm to her or is a giant pervert.

It was on.

"You bastard, you want to play rough. I'll give you rough!" Anko pulled out a kunai and started to charge forward until she felt the back of her coat being held. She looked back to see Ibiki along with several anbu, most of whom were hiding behind Ibiki or the entrance because they had a bad experience with Anko at one point in their life or another.

"Let me go Ibiki! I need to kill that bastard!" Anko yelled as she struggled to get out of Ibiki's grip.

"Well, that 'Bastard'is being called by Hokage-sama so you're going to postpone your little revenge for later." He told her in a commanding fashion. Once she was calm enough, Ibiki let her go. Naruto just holstered his guns.

"Thanks for calming that crazy lady down." Naruto said still a little angry at the loss of his pizza.

"Hokage-sama wants to talk to you a.s.a.p. so get going." Ibiki said in a calm manner.

"Whatever. See ya later Sayo-chan. I'll be back for dinner." Naruto waved to Sayo and left.

As soon as he was gone Anko looked at Ibiki, "Why'd you stop me for!?"

"It's bad for this business."

"Well, this place isn't that great."

"That kid would most likely disagree."

"Who cares?"

"Anooooo…" Sayo said trying to get the attention of the two shinobi.

"What?" they both said at the same time.

"Well, here is your bill and Naruto forgot to pay for his pizza and you caused a lot of ruckus so here is the amount you owe." Sayo said handing her a long list of prices.

"…" Anko looked at the list.

"THAT BASTARD IS GOING TO PAY!" Anko shouted. At the same time, all the males in Konoha shivered or dropped to the ground convulsing in fear for some unkown reason.

Ibiki looked over at the tab. He didn't see anything odd at first but as he went through the list, it became obvious to him.

"You're stuck paying for his meals. Huh, that sucks." He said before shunshin-ed out of the place before Anko could hurt him.

To be continued…

(I am probably going to make this chapter the last time anyone could vote for a pairing. I hope you liked this chapter as I did writing it. see ya next update!)


	5. Chapter 5: Teams

**Naruto May Cry**

(You know, here is the last update for the Pairing, and the votes are in! I also have been told to go with one pairing or another so I decided to end that, UI would do a double pairing as long as the votes are close enough.

Hinata – 15

Anko – 21

Kurenai – 1

Harem – 6

Tenten – 3

Ino – 0

Tsunade –1

Shizune – 0

Sakura – 0

Hanabi – 1

Tayuya – 1

Hana – 0

Temari – 1

None – 1

So I guess I'll make this a Naruto x Hinatax Anko pairing. If anyone flames me for this, I'll be pissed off that's for sure. I try and satisfy what my readers want so Keep off my back if possible ok. Now, enjoy the chapter.)

**Chapter 5: Teams**

Naruto ran through the crowd at the speed Gai could go with his weights on. Which in actuality is very, very fast (just think of Lee without his weights on, yeah I actually was surprised at how fast he can go). Naruto in his mad dash to escape as well as meet the old man didn't see a girl get in the way and hit her dead on causing a two man pile up. When the dust settled, Naruto looked down to see his hands were on something soft. Soon he noticed his hands were on a girl's chest. With his luck, he kind of figured he was in a compromising position… and how wonderfully correct he was.

"A-a-ano…" Naruto looked to see the girls face. Her eyes were as white as snow and she was now blushing a whole new color of red.

'Shit!' was all that was going through our hero's mind at the moment, "L-l-look I can explain." He proclaimed as he got off and waved his hands in front of him, "I didn't mean to run into you or touch your breasts or anything like that. Not that I don't want to –"

This made the girl blush more than she was and promptly fainted.

"Aww, fuck." Naruto said to himself as he was about to leave to go to the Tower. But then he stopped and turned around and looked at the prone girl for a moment.

"Sight, damn myself for getting into these kinds of messes. What Kami did I piss off to deserve this?!" Naruto yelled up into the sky. Naruto picked the girl up bridal style and left her in the hands of professional doctors at Konoha General Hospital

Like a ritual he kicked open the door to the office to find the Hokage sleeping. Naruto not missing a chance like this brought our a digital camera and started to take pictures as well as silently dig through the drawers to find anything that he could use as blackmail for later. After collecting the "evidence" Naruto decided to wake up the old man.

"Yo Jii-san!" He yelled into the 60 year-old Hokage's year making him jump, hit his head on the roof, and back into his chair, "What did you want to see me about."

'I sometimes wish he would grow up and think a little more seriously than play these kinds of tricks.' Sarutobi thought, "Ah yes, Naruto. I still haven't received your shinobi profile yet."

"What's that?"

Sigh "It's your profile that contains all personal information about your time as a shinobi for Konoha. Every shinobi has his or her own and are kept as a refernce if anything should happen." Sarutobi explained to the blonde pre-teen. Naruto just nodded and pulled out a scroll. He tossed it to the old man.

"That should do it. Just put some blood on it." the Hokage complied and did so. As soon as he did a manila folder appeared in a plume of smoke. On the top was a picture on top of some medical files held by a paperclip. On the inside, it contained it held all information regarding missions, training, techniques known, techniques developed, hobbies, etc. Sarutobi was amazed at the depth of detail in all the areas.

"Yes, this should work nicely." He said as he put it on top of his desk.

"Yeah, about that… I wanted to ask you a favor concerning my profile." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"I want you to classify it as an SS-rank information."

"Why would you want me to do that?"

"Angery villagers and Shinobi out for revenge. Do I need to say anymore? I also want it kept away from my instructor too."

"I understand the first part but why from your jounin instructor too?"

"Because if my instincts serve me correctly, they will think of nothing less of me than a demon spawn."

Sarutobi mauled over this. He knew Naruto was right but to information regarding the students of the instructor could heavily damage the way the team would work. In the end they made a compromise that the jounin instructors could see all the general information, which included, his name, medical records excluding certain details, hobbies, and a small selection of jutsu learned.

"Now that is settled, you may leave." Naruto started to head out the door when Sarutobi stopped him, "Don't forget to go to the academy tomorrow to meet you team and instructor."

"Like I will old man!" Sarutobi smiled as he watched Naruto walk out of his office.

With Naruto back at his house

Naruto now looked at the front porch of his house. It was barren with the exception of a few grass patches. But then again, if he put anything out, then the damn villagers might come and vandalize everything like when he was younger, and even if he put the special seals on, the restriction of the seal was that the invader themselves that needed to touch the specific item or area. Now this got him thinking.

'I wonder if I could do that?' Naruto thought as he pulled out a scroll from the back slot in the belt going around and over his shoulder. He bit his thumb, put the blood on the scroll. In a flash of light, two serrated curved swords with demonic faces at the hilt appeared.

"Yo Agni, Rudra, you two awake?" he said picking the two up so the hilt would be facing up. Then the eyes of the hilt opened.

"Ah, fox-child. What do you ask of us?" the red one called Agni asked.

"Yes, Name it and we will do it if it is within our limits." The blue one called Rudra said.

"Yeah, I wanted to know it you two wanted to become guardians again." Naruto said with a smile, "You two up for it?"

The two swords were silent for a while, "We accept!"

'Now I need to get the others to agree.' He thought as he smirked and walked into his house to draw up a plan for his talking weapons.

Next day

Naruto woke up with an extra skip to his step because today was the day of team assignments. He was currently sitting in the back reading an old letter from Dante shishou. It read:

_Hey Short stuff,_

_I know you're getting your ass back to that shit hole of a village, (Naruto smiled at this) I taught you everything I know an so much more as well as teaching you to embrace your inner demon. If you fail this exam and don't show those bastards, I'll kill you myself. You know I will. Anyway, call me once you passed, I'll be there to celebrate with some booze and boobs. _

_Dante_

Naruto put the letter away with a smile on his face. He sent the letter yesterday. The classroom was now filling with the students that passed the exams. He noticed that the girl he encountered yesterday sat next to him. He didn't care much except she kept looking at him then looked the other way flushed. Iruka now walked in and started to list the three man cells. Naruto didn't pay much attention until his team came up.

"Team 6: Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, and Yamanaka Ino. Your Jounin sensei is… Mitarashi Anko!"

As soon as it was announced, a giant plume of smoke appeared and clanging of kunai knives hitting wood. The smoke dissipated to show a giant banner strung across the blackboard with the inscription, "Team Anko: the best team in the world!"

"Ok, team 6! Just because you passed the academy exams doesn't mean your full time shinobi yet! Let go maggots!" Anko shouted.

Then there was silence.

Anko was sweating bullets until she spotted Naruto.

"You!" she pointed to him and with her free arm threw several shurikens at him.

He dodged half of them and blocked the rest by shooting them down with A&D.

"Hey crazy lady! You deserved it for ruining my pizza." Naruto said to her nonchalantly while dodging her taijutsu attacks.

"You bastard! I'll get you back for making me pay for your food!" She said as she pressed on her attack… at least until she stepped on Naruto's boot throwing them both off balance. They both fell and their lips met.

'Hey, she doesn't taste that bad.' Naruto thought.

'Mmmmmmm, he tastes of pizza. No bad actually.' She thought.

'Shit! What the hell am I thinking!' both thought simultaneously.

Both of them soon became green in the face and separated as they coughed, spat, or stole some water from someone else's lunch bag to wash away the taste.

"I'm going to get you for this bastard!" Anko said as she started to gargle with water from Sasuke's water bottle, which angered him, but he didn't show it.

"Whatever."

"Ok, my team, I will meet you at training area number 43." She said as she disappeared.

'This is going to be a pain in the ass.' Naruto thought as he opened the window and jumped out.

At training area 43

Anko watched as they sat down on a stump and then started to walk back and forth sizing up the three genins.

'The Hyuuga has an inferiority complex, the Yamanaka is a fan girl, and the bastard is a bastard.' She thought as she kept on pacing around once more.

"Ok, now I want you three to tell me what you like, dislike, hobbies, and dreams for the future. Let's start with you Hyuuga." Anko declared scaring the shy Hinata.

"M-my n-name i"

"Damn girl, I can barely hear you over my own thoughts! When speaking, speak louder!" Anko interrupted

"Y-yes" Hinata said but only a little louder than how she was before.

"Louder!"

"My Name is Hyuuga Hinata, I like flower arranging and studying medical jutsu, I dislike people who hurt the people's feelings, my hobbies are to train and take walks, my dream is to become strong enough to become the Hyuuga Heir and make father proud." She practically screamed this out.

"… Much better," Anko said then pointed to Ino, "You fan girl, you're next!"

Ino was a little pissed but held it back, "My name is Yamanaka Ino, I like Sasuke-kun, I dislike anyone insulting my likes, my hobby is to annoy forehead girl Sakura, and my dream is to imagines herself with Sasuke holding his child that she bore Kyaaa!"

Anko sweated, "Ooooookkkkkkkkaaaaaayyyyy. Next is the bastard."

"Fuck you old hag! My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like to train, make my own unique inventions and guns… lots and lots of guns… Oh, and I can't forget about my swords. I dislike hypocritical people in general; they are shortsighted wastes of space. My hobbies, include polishing my guns, training in my art, and working on my bike. My dream is to become Hokage to show the shortsighted pieces shit living in this village that I can amount to something."

Anko was taken aback by the bastards bold statements. This was a rare occurrence for someone would try to reach Hokage for his or her own ambitions.

"Well now that we got that out of our way, you three are dismissed. Tomorrow you will meet here again at nine for your true Genin Exam."

"What?! Then what was that test we took in the academy?!" Ino shouted.

"Oh, that waste of time? It was to pick out the ones with potential to become shinobi. To tell the truth, there will only be three teams that can become genin so you three have a 66 failure rate. Bye now!" Anko said with a smile on her face and left in a flash. Naruto sighed, stood up, and left. Hinata followed shortly leaving Ino there in a state of shock.

Over with Anko

'Even though I said that, I don't know what I should do for the exam.' Anko thought as she kept on walking through the busy street of the market district. Then she noticed Kakashi in front of the mature bookstore ogling over the new Icha Icha violence: Jealousy strikes back! That was when she had an epiphany. She evilly grinned as she stared at Kakashi entering the store and coming out with the book he was ogling at five seconds ago.

Next day at nine o'clock

Everyone was present, albeit tired, but present. Anko's grin gave everyone the chills.

"Ok, everyone! Your exam will be a mock mission. The mission will be for you to go as a team and infiltrate the genin exam of one Hatake Kakashi and defeat any and all resistance. For proof of your victory, I will require an orange book from Hatake Kakashi called Icha Icha Violence: Jealousy strikes back! The targets will be at Training area number 7." Anko declared then she looks at her watch, "You have until one o'clock to complete the mission. Ready? Mission starts now!"

The three genins ran off towards the target location. 'I wonder if they will make it?'

Over near training area number 7

(from here, I won't do the stuttering of Hinata because I'm just don't like to do it.)

Naruto, Hinata, and Ino closed in on their target location.

Naruto then stopped making the others stop as well.

"Why'd you stop?" Ino asked angrily.

"Because this is the best range for my attacks," Naruto said taking out a scroll, "Hinata, can you tell me the location of the enemies?"

Hinata nodded as she looked at the scroll in curiosity, but Ino asked the question first.

"What's in the scroll this time?"

Naruto smirked as he opened it and swiped some of his blood on the ink. With a poof, a long barreled sniper rifle appeared.

"A gift from Dante-shishou. It's called spiral." The two girls were confused and curious at what the weapon did.

"Hinata, can you tell me the location of the four targets? Ino, I need you to wear this intercom."

Naruto produced a small blue tooth communicator, "I want you to go to the area and wait. I will contact you. When I do, I want you to take possess one of the genin and take the book."

Ino nodded and donned the communicator and ran to the training area.

"Hinata find them for me." Hinata nodded and used her Byakugan's magnifying ability.

"The Genins are in the bushes surrounding the clearing where Kakashi-san is reading the book. The genins consist of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Inuzuka Kiba." Hinata replied.

"Specify their locations in the bushes." Naruto said steadying the sniper and tuning his scope and then loading the guns with small darts.

"Kiba-kun is in a bush near the river, Sakura-san is in the lying in the clearing behind an oak, and Sasuke-san is in the oak tree's top branch on the left side."

"Good." Naruto caulked spiral and located Kiba. Hinata jumped in surprise as Naruto pulled the trigger on it causing a giant boom to reverb in the area.

"Tell me the status of Kiba Hinata."

She used the Byakugan again, "Kiba is lying there with the dart in the thigh… Umm, Naruto-san?"

"What?"

"What is in the dart?"

"A poison that causes temporary paralysis. Of course, if I put some chakra in it, It would become a neurotoxin that kills a man in less than five minutes." Hinata shivered a little.

"Has any of the others moved?"

"No."

"Good." Naruto pulled the trigger two more time. Hinata saw them hit Sasuke and Sakura.

"Now those two are out of the way, Hinata has Kakashi moved or is he still there?"

"He hasn't moved."

Hinata looked over again to see Naruto unloading Spiral and replaced it with darts that unlike the others, held a purple liquid and was tipped with a green feather.

He then set the sights for the last target. He fired.

The Kakashi there turned into a log.

"Damn, a kawarimi. Hinata tell me the location."

"I'm, here."

Naruto jumped back and launched another shot. Kakashi caught it in between his index and middle fingers.

"How did you?"

"Find your location? I traced the trajectory of those darts that you shot at my students."

Naruto smirked, "I always did want to fight you hand to hand."

Naruto unsheathed the red bladed katana off his side. He fell into a stance. Kakashi, more or less, just kept on reading. Naruto charged in.

"quicksilver" Naruto disappeard from Kakashi's sight. Kakashi was surprised but remained calm.

'This kid is going to give me a hard time.' He thought as he put away his book into the belt pouch.

"Breakdown!" Kakashi's combat experience was the only thing that allowed him to dodge in time to see Naruto appear for a split second with the sword pulled back.

"Ice age!"

'A trap!' Kakashi thought as Naruto was surrounded by a sphere of ice Kakashi couldn't entirely dodge it in time and had his left leg and right arm frozen in a block of ice.

Then Naruto burst from the center of the sphere and stabbed the jounin in the right thigh with a paralysis dart. Soon Kakashi was now vulnerable and defeated.

"Oi, Hinata." Naruto turned around to find Hinata had fainted. It seemed she was struck by Kakashi's genjustu before they fought. Naruto called for Ino and she appeared in a few minutes.

"So what are you going to do?" Kakashi asked.

"We were sent to ruin your exam by one Mitarashi Anko." Kakashi's eye showed that he expected an answer like this. Naruto walked behind him and searched his belt pouch and found the book. Kakashi's eyes widened.

"What are you going to do to my book!?" He asked trying to struggle from his paralysis and icy prison.

"I don't know. All she told us was to take the book to her. Ino pick up Hinata, we're leaving to tell our sensei we passed." Naruto sheathed his sword and walked back to where they could find Anko.

Currently in Kakashi's mind, he was mulling through the possible outcomes of the three handing the book to Anko. One, she would burn the book right in his face. Two, she'd have him become her personal slave for god knows how long. Three… he didn't want to think any further than two.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Kakashi yelled as he forced his chakra into all areas of his body and slowly but steadily started to "run after the three genins.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6: enslavement

**Naruto May Cry**

(Hello, my beloved fans… I am truly sorry for not updating for a long time. I was pretty much banned from my computer and all other electronics while my family members were visiting from Illinois and Japan. I also wanted to address the fact the decision is final and the final pairing is Naruto, Hinata, and Anko. Those were the two that the largest mass voted for I will not make it different unless something drastic happens…. Now, lets get on with the story!)

**Chapter 6: Enslavement  
**

Anko waited in the clearing eating packaged dango while drinking sake.

'Damn those brats are late…' Anko thought as she looked at the timer, 'Huh, times almost up. I knew it would be too hard for them.'

"We're back." Three voices came from behind the Tokubetsu Jounin making her jump 3 feet off the ground and back on to her butt.

She turned around to see Naruto, Hinata, and Ino giggling or in Naruto's case, a full blown laughter. Anko threw anything she had on her including the carton of dango she had filled with rocks in a split second at the three. Unfortunately for Naruto, that one went for the most important part on a man… really hard.

"That's what you get bastard." Anko said triumphantly over the now keeled over who was writhing in pain.

10 minutes later

Anko stared at the three genin as they passed the most dangerous and suicidal test anyone could give anyone… except for having them try and stay sane while watching the moments of Gai and his student Rock Lee for several hours. Anko, to say, was proud in a sadistic sort of way for having her genin team steal the book.

"So why again did we need to take this book from Kakashi for?" Ino asked a little miffed that she didn't get to have any fun during the test.

"Oh, you'll see." Anko said while laughing maniacally. The genins slowly backed away to a nice safe distance.

"Give back my precious!" they heard.

"I told ya." Anko said snatching the book from Naruto's hand. Soon they saw the owner of the voice. Kakashi was running, albeit clumsily due to a frozen left leg and a paralyzed right leg. Murder was evident in his eyes.

"Hey Kakashi" Kakashi looked to see Anko holding the book mere inches away from a lighter, "Looking for this?"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Kakashi yelled as he stumbled towards Anko.

"Don't come any closer or you know what's going to happen." Anko said with a grin opening the top of the lighter.

Kakashi turned white, "Y-y-you wouldn't."

"Oh, really?" Anko lit the lighter.

"What do you want?!" Kakashi said as he got down on his knees, "I'll do anything.! Just give me back my limited edition Icha Icha Violence: Jealousy Strikes Back!"

"Anything?"

"Anything! Please give it back!" Kakashi proclaimed.

"Nah, I'll hold on to it. Unless you become my personal slave that would do the most demeaning of tasks with a snap of a finger." Anko said still with the sadistic smile.

By this time, the three genin left because they couldn't watch a full grown man beg and grovel on a whole new level for a stupid book. The last thing they heard was Kakashi scream like a little girl and Anko yelling, "You maggots are going to meet me here, same time tomorrow for missions!"

The three ran like crazy.

The next day didn't fare any better for the three genin as they arrived at the training ground, they saw Anko holding a leash with Kakashi at the end on all fours crying with his only visible eye.

"That's has to be the most degrading thing anyone could do to anyone." Naruto said as he shook his head in shame as a man he saw as powerful fall because of a stupid book. Then he saw two people run through. They both wore green spandex suits, a bowl cut, but what unnerved Naruto was the fact they both sported very, very, **very **bushy eyebrows.

He saw them pass by and visibly shivered in fear.

"I stand corrected."

Naruto silently accepted his fate and walked with the other two.


	7. Chapter 7: Weird Reunion

**Naruto May Cry**

**Chapter 7: Weird Reunion**

Ever since they fiasco with Kakashi acting like a dog in front of practically everyone in Konohagakure no Sato, his team has to wait to see if they pass to be genin or not because Kakashi put himself into lockdown and barricaded the door with every seal he knew.

Of course, this didn't prevent ridicule from spreading. As Anko now sold videotapes of it every chance she got to her co-workers. Today was different though, anko had a serious look on her face.

"What's up Anko-sensei?" Ino asked as the four walked down the hall to the mission room for their daily missions.

"I'm going to ask for a higher ranked mission." She replied making Ino freeze.

"WHAT?!" Ino got hit on the head.

"Shut up. It's not fun babysitting you brats on these D-ranked missions! I need action. Plus, this should help send your little brains into reality." Anko said with a sadistic smirk. The three genin inched away from their jounin sensei.

Once inside, they saw team 7 leaving for their mission. As they walked past, they team Anko felt the others stare holes through their heads.

"Ah, Anko. What can I do for your team today?" Sandaime said as he took a puff out of his corncob pipe.

'I wonder what he's smoking in that pipe of his. By the smell I can already tell it ain't tobacco.' Naruto thought as he pinched his nose.

"Sir. I want to request at the least a C-rank mission for my team." Anko said with a stern voice, "They are more than capable of taking on a higher ranked mission."

The hokage took another puff from the pipe, "Since you think they are prepared, I got one that would most likely prove it."

Sandaime lifted up a manila folder with a scroll attached to it, "This C-ranked mission requires you to be bodyguards for someone until they finish their business."

"So who're we protecting?" Ino asked.

"Ah, will you please enter." A drunken man walked in to the room, "This is the person you need to protect."

The man took a swig from his sake bottle, "I am the super bridge builder Tazuna. I can't believe you're allowing kids protect me. Especially that blond boy and their teacher. They don't seem to be the reliable ty"

In that moment Naruto pulled out Angel and released fifty rounds of hot lead outlining the man and destroying his bottle. Anko threw a kunai at the drunken man missing his crotch by a few millimeters. It took Hinata, Ino, Sandaime, and Iruka to hold the two time-bombs from killing their client. After a while, Naruto broke through and charged Tazuna. Naruto lifted him by the neck while pointing Angel at his head.

"Now, I will let that insult go this one time," he now stuck Angel on Tazuna's chest, "But the next time you insult me or do anything I find annoying, my three-headed pet will be fighting over which head gets to eat my unfortunate victim as well as you losing something more important than your real family."

Naruto pointed the gun right at the bridge builder's crotch.

"Understand?"

Tazuna nodded furiously.

"Good." He holstered his gun and walked out the door… Then he came back through rubbing the back of his head, "I forgot to ask when we're leaving and wwhich gate to meet at."

Everyone face faulted leaving a silhouette of themselves in the oak-wood floor.

"That's because I haven't told you ya dumbshit!" Anko yelled.

"Whatever! Just get on with it hag!" the two were about to go at each other. Luckily, Sandaime was a quick learner and had sent for the Anbu who were now barely able to contain the wrath of the two. The two calmed down an hour later and the team split up to get their necessities and meet at the East gate in 30 minutes.

Narut, being the pizza freak no thanks to a half-demon teacher's obsession with the stuff… including beer, Naruto created a seal specially created to keep frozen items frozen. He almost attempted to rip out the oven and bring it with him except for the sad fact that there wasn't going to be any gas tanks or heating elements in the forest. He also brought down a duffle bag containing some trinkets he collected while under the guidance from the son of Sparda, and decided to bring his favorite item from the stash… ambrosia crystals. Naruto still wondered how Dante-shishou got a hold of this stuff but never really wanted to question that guy's methods as it usually ended with Dante putting a cap or ten in his ass.

The thirty minutes passed by quickly and everyone soon meet at the East gate.

"Now team," Anko said with a seriousness in her voice that made the genin actually pay attention, "this isn't like those shitty-ass D-ranks you three have been doing for the last month or two and I don't want my clean record being smudged because one of you was stupid enough to get your ass killed. So I will say this once, and only once. Don't get your ass killed!"

The three genin and one client stood shocked at the jounins speech.

'What a fucking bitch!' went through the minds of the four. With this in mind, they started their trek to Wave country. The first few days in to the journey was peaceful with nothing to obscure their path or travel time and traveling was at a fast, steady pace. At this rate, they were going to reach Wave Country in a couple more days.

The next day was like the previous days and they were walking down the main path when Naruto noticed a puddle on the ground.

'This has to be the worst cover in the history of ambushing.' Naruto thought as he looked at the others. He could already tell that anko knew and Hinata has her Byakugan active. They decided to act oblivious as it would lull the enemy into a sense of false security.

As soon as they had passed several feet the puddle rose to show two Kiri-nin who rushed at Anko. But they never reached her as they now had sizable gap in their stomachs from a scythe running through them. Anko, Hinata, and Ino were taken by surprise and in that instant they were being jumped by the creatures. Naruto fell into action as he unsheathed his sword and in a blink of an eye dispatched the assailants.

"Don't let your guards down. They aren't our friends and I don't think you would like one as a friend anyways," Naruto said as he sliced through another one. Soon an army of them appeared and started to attack the group.

"What are they?!" Anko shouted as she threw a salvo of kunai and shuriken into the heads.

"Lets just say you don't want to know." Naruto said as he pulled out A&D and became trigger happy. This battle went on for another hour and the number of enemies seemed to be never ending. Anko, Hinata, and Ino were now at the ends of their wit while they protected Tazuna from the indiscriminate onslaught of the foul creatures from hell.

"These… guys… don't know… when to quite…" Anko wheezed out as she threw a kunai at another oncoming demon.

'Fuck! We won't last much longer if this keeps up!' Naruto thought as he dodged an overhead strike and shot the creature through it's head as it landed, 'Only if shishou were here.'

The suddenly one of them managed to get through the blockade and go after Tazuna directly.

"Shit!" Naruto yelled as he tried to aim the gun at the one going after Tazuna but was forced to keep it aimed around himself as the others continued to attack. The creature jumped up to strike Tazuna right through the middle when a bullet blasted the creatures head and a good portion of the top half right off.

"Thanks Naruto! Good save." Ino shouted then quickly dodged strike and struck back.

"That wasn't me." Naruto replied, 'the only other person I know that would carry a gun would be…'

Suddenly, screams that only the damned could make came from the group's right and the fight suddenly halted allowing the group to reform around Tazuna and look over to the area where the scream came from.

"HAH HA!" a voice of a man shouted joyfully as a large portion of the outer group of demons were sent flying into the sky either sliced to bits or as Swiss cheese. The others started to ignore team Anko and went after the source of the voice only to be shredded.

'That voice' Naruto thought as he continued to look on. The others looked on wide-eyed as the owner of the voice became clearer with each demon he destroyed. Soon the group saw a man with a giant double edged sword slicing through the demons while being artistic about it, 'Yep. It's Dante-shishou alright. No one else would be having a fun time dealing with these things.'

And true to Naruto's thoughts, upon closer inspection of Dante's face, you could see he was laughing silently while keeping a sadistic grin on his face.

In a few moments, there was but one left. It tried to get away until Dante rearwed his sword then at blinding speed flew forward and stabbed the demon shattering it upon contact with his sadistically jovial voice calling out, "BREAK DOWN!"

The others stared in awe as one man destroyed an entire army of demons without breaking a sweat.

"Hey, Dante-shishou!" Naruto shouted earning him a disarming smile from dante then a very hard bash to the head creating a crater.

"You dumb shit!" Dante said continuing to beat the living shit out of Naruto making the others sweat drop.

"I'm… sorry… shishou…" the beaten rag doll wheezed out as he stood up showing his face that showed no signs of being hit at all.

"Hmmm… Your regeneration factor is better than it was before," Then Dante had a glint of evil in his eyes as he pulled out Ebony and Ivory, "I need to test these new bullets on you… now dance!"

"Awwww Fuck!" Naruto shouted as he ran in to the woods.

"Get your ass back here!" Dante shouted chasing after Naruto while shooting off a few rounds followed by Naruto's cry of, "Shit!"

The other four looked on at the two disappearing figures.

"Ummm… sensei, I think our weird team, life, and job, became a little weirder." Ino said.

"I… think… we should just camp here for today." Anko replied as she pulled out a large bottle of an unknown brand that showed it had an alcohol proof of WTFH: What the Fucking Hell.

The two Genin left with their soon to be drunk off her ass Jounin instructor shook their heads and started to set up camp.

To be continued….


	8. Chapter 8: A Warm Reunion

**Naruto May Cry**

**Chapter 8: A "Warm" Reunion**

That night Dante and Naruto amazed the rest of the group with the sheer amount of pizza they consumed and beer they guzzled down.

'My god… They're worse then me when I'm blood crazy.' Anko thought as Dante and Naruto finished their fifteenth pizza, 'and just were the hell did they get all this pizza from?!'

Fifteen minutes later…

"My god…" Tazuna whispered as he looked at the mountain pizza boxes and beer cans. Just as Dante finished the last pizza he let out an enormous burp.

"Damn that felt good!" He said with a giant smile.

"Now I think I know where Naruto gets his mannerisms from." Ino whispered to Hinata who wasn't exactly paying attention as she stared at the two men and their well sculpted abs and rippling muscles. She couldn't help but feel herself gravitating towards them. It may have been because of their confidence rolling off of them in waves. Anko could see this as she watched her charges thinking of ways to torture… I mean help them in any way possible.

"So why are you here Dante-Shishou?" Naruto asked as he tossed the boxes into the fire as fuel.

"Well, I WAS coming to celebrate your graduation from the academy," Naruto sweated a little under the stare from his teacher, "But I got hold of some info saying there was a 'person' that wanted to meet me for a 'party'. The guy was a messenger and he left several of his 'friends' so I thought I would join the 'party' to… you know… heat things up a bit."

"…"

"Now where the hell do you think you're going?" Dante asked putting the safety off and caulked the gun with an audible click. We pan over to Naruto who was slowly trying to sneak away before he got caught.

"Ummm… I just needed to go?" Naruto said hoping his shishou would buy it.

"Yeah, and I need to take an extra large shit." Dante said sarcastically.

Naruto visibly sweated, "ummm… How long?"

"Five"

"Only five?!"

"Four"

"Shit" Naruto hightailed it out of the campsite while Dante sat there slowly aiming his gun at Naruto's head.

"Three" By this time Naruto was gone and out of a normal person's sight range.

"Shouldn't you be going after him?" Ino asked while Anko watched in twisted fascination.

"Not really, one" Dante pulled the trigger. Three seconds later you could hear Naruto yell of pain. Naruto slowly came back couple hours later with his lower right cheek covered with a bandage. He came over and sat down in between Anko and Hinata and slowly took a breath.

"I'll be good."

"Better." Dante said smirking as he chugged down another beer.

"Damn! You have to teach me that! I've been trying to get him to behave for a while now." Anko said as she pinched Naruto's cheek. Naruto just silently set his head on to Anko's shoulder causing her to blush a little. Dante smirked as he saw this ignoring the fact that Anko was now staring daggers at him that stated, "Tell this to anyone and I'll make you enjoy womanhood."

The night slowly passed as Anko and Dante talked about the most sadistic way of teaching children. The others went to their tents as Dante threatened them with a giant rocket launcher.

The very next day…

After a very hectic morning that includes shouting from Anko, complaints from Ino, Dante's guns, and… you get the idea. It ain't pretty. After matters settled down, Dante announced he would tag along as he wanted to see how much Naruto grew in skill. So the group headed down the path to the country of Wave.

4 hours later

The group was now on the boat that one of Tazuna's friends owned who was cooperating covertly.

"So can you tell us who is behind this situation?" Anko asked as she sharpened a kunai.

"The man that's after my life is Gato." He replied pulling the brim of his hat down.

"Gato! As in the president of the Gato corporation?!" Anko shouted.

"Shhhh! be quiet! Why do you think I'm rowing the boat instead of using the motor!?" the boats man whispered making Anko cover her mouth.

"He took over this place and blocked off all sea routes for trade constricting us and making our economy do a dive bomb." Tazuna explained, "And now, the only way for us to get back to being prosperous is to complete this bridge."

"But recently, there has been a rumor that Gato hired a demon to fight for him." The boatman said as he continued rowing.

"A demon huh." Dante smirked, "I think I got an idea of who you're talking about."

"Dante-shishou, you don't mean…"

"Yup. Most likely." Dante cut Naruto off. The others were confused on what they were talking about.

Over in Hut that's located in a dark forested area near the Country of Wave…

"Your demon army failed to stop and kill them." A man with bandages covering his mouth said to what seemed to be shadows, "Why didn't you just go out and fight them yourself?"

A figure walked forwards from the shadow only to stop where the shadow barely covered his face.

"I was testing the skills of the shinobi Zabuza. Quite frankly, they're no match for even for those low level demons." the figure said, "plus, it would seem an old 'acquaintance' has shown his face at an inopportune moment."

"Ho, who would this 'acquaintance' be?" the man named Zabuza asked.

"That information is none of your concern." The figure said in a low threatening voice.

"You telling me what I can ask and can't huh?" Zabuza said gripping the hilt of his sword.

"Your not paid to ask questions or think for yourself." The figure said as he held a katana by the scabbard to his side, "You're only supposed to listen to orders and fulfill them to the employer's specifications."

Zabuza then thrust forward with his sword going in a wide curve but stopped in half a second as the figure was now under him with his katana unsheated and pointing at Zabuza's chin.

"You really should choose your words and actions wisely," the figure said as he jumped back into the shadows followed by an audible click, "especially against your superior."

"Fuck off!" Zabuza shouted he pointed his sword right at the figure. The figure stood still although the swords tip was only a half an inch away from his face. Zabuza humphed as he rested the sword on his back and walked to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" the figure asked.

"I'm going to greet your so called acquaintance." Zabuza replied, "You can come and watch if you want. Just don't get in my way."

With that said the two disappeared.

Back with our crew

They have reached the mainland are now walking towards Tazuna's house with Naruto in the lead and Dante just causally strolling from behind. Just then Naruto and Dante pulled out their pistols and fired to their left and right making everyone in between them.

"What the hell was that for!" Ino shouted as she tried to get up when a giant blade flew above her barely missing her.

"So they sent three kunoichi, a snot nose brat, and a familiar looking mug." A voice said from around them.

"Stop fooling around dipshit before I start firing holes into you." Dante shouted as his guns pointed towards the sword now stuck in a tree ahead of them. Then a figure dropped down and landed on the sword and Dante felt cold steel touch the side of his neck.

"So you came." Dante said with a smirk, "I had a hunch those demons were sent by you."

"I didn't know you had any thought processes going through that empty cave you call a head." The man holding the sword to Dante's neck said as he pushed it closer to the neck. Dante reacted in an instant as he moved with the flow of the blade and preformed a spin kick to the man behind him who jumped back dodging the kick.

"I thought I told you I don't need your help!" Zabuza yelled, "you had your chance and you failed!"

"Not this one," the figure said, "This one is mine. Don't you agree dear brother."

"Heh. Naruto can handle that wimp over there hands down," Dante said as he smirked, "But you on the other hand, I'll have to take you down personally, Vergil."

To be continued…..


End file.
